Rei is Raped!
by hieinkurama
Summary: Rei is raped after visiting the White Tigers one night and that is when Kai finally comes to trem with his feelings
1. Chapter 1

The Bladebrakers were always told to stay together so make sure nothing ever happens to any other them. Well, they listened for the most part but Rei went against what they were told and went to see Lee and the white tigers on his own. When that happened Rei had to leave the white tigers late one night and he went down an ally way to get home faster. What Rei didn't know was that there was a guy in the ally way looking to have some _fun_ with someone and Rei was the unlucky target. The man hid in the shadow and Rei was close enough; the man grabbed Rei and took Rei down another ally. When he was far enough, he punched Rei in the face and then he tied Rei's hands behind his back after he ripped off Rei's shirt. He then started to leave hickeys and Rei's chest. Finally he kicked Rei's legs from under himself and then started to pull off his pants. Then the man pushed into Rei without any warning and to keep him quiet he would kiss him fully on the mouth. When he was finished with Rei, he left Rei in the ally.

Rei was able to get up and find his way to the street and back to his team's house. When he got there, Kai was out front looking worried and when he saw Rei he ran right over to him, which was a good thing because Rei could not stand up anymore. Kai then saw how Rei had no cloths on and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Kai then picked Rei up to take him inside but when he tried to, he made contact with Rei's behind and Rei screamed. Kai tried once again and this time he was very careful and he was able to Rei into the house.

"Rei what happen to you?" Kai asked as he to get rid of the rope.

"I...I was........I was raped." Rei said as he started to cry.

"Rei we have to get you to the hospital and get you looked at." Kai said as he grabbed a blanket to wrap Rei in.

"But what about the others?" Rei asked fearing that they would think he was weak.

Kai didn't hear what Rei said as he wrapped Rei up and picked Rei up very careful out to the cab that was waiting for them. Rei was placed on Kai's lap so that where was no pressure on Rei's behind. At the hospital, Kai called Lee telling him what happen to Rei and asked for him to come to the hospital. When the doctor came near Rei, he curled into a ball and scream for help. Lee was the first one in and got the doctor to back down for a while so Rei could calm down. When Kai came in Rei moved over to Kai and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Rei was shaking so bad that soon the doctor wanted to give him a shot, but when he came near with the needle, Rei only screamed again and tried to get away and moved closer to Kai.

"Rei its okay, they only want to help you. The shot is to help you sleep for a while and I promise that nothing will happen to you if you get the shot." Kai said as he tried to pull away from Rei very carefully.

"Is...is there another way to get the medication?" Rei asked very quiet.

"I'm afraid not Rei." Lee said.

The doctor then came in and was still holding the needle, which Rei didn't like. Lee and Kai had to hold Rei down while he was getting the shot. When Rei was knotted out, the doctor started the exam and when he found something, he called the boys over. That is when they saw that Rei's vaginal area was cut up from what the doctor thought to be a knife. When he finished the examin Rei, he went to get a cream to help Rei heal quickly. When he was finished putting the cream on, Kai and Lee were left with Rei until he woke-up.

When he finally woke-up, he looked around trying to find out where he was and what happened. He tried to move his left arm to block out the light but found he couldn't move his arm. When he looked, he found that his arm was tied to the bed with a needle in it. He was about to scream when Lee came in the room with some food for Rei to eat. Lee saw the look in Rei's eyes and was over by his side right away.

"Rei what's wrong?"

"When was a needle put in my arm and when can it come out?" Rei asked were quite, fearing that the needle would never come out.

"It will come out in a few days Rei. The doctors want to make sure that you get enough fluids in your body also they said that if you don't get enough food, you will have to get a feeding tube to get enough nutrition in your body." Lee said not seeing the fear that came to Rei's eyes.

When Kai came back to Rei's room, he found that Rei was awake and that he had a look of fear in his eyes. He tried to figure out why Rei had the fear in his eyes.

"Rei what is the matter?"

"Lee….he said they were going to put a feeding tube in me." Rei said quietly.

"Rei that will only happen if you don't eat. So how about you eat the food Lee brought for you and I am going to talk to Lee outside the door for a minute okay?"

Rei nodded his head and Kai helped him to sit up and then put the food on the tray. Lee then followed Kai out the door.

"What the hell were you thinking telling him that they were going to put him on a feeding tube?" Kai said trying to stay calm.

"I thought Rei would not care."

"You off all people should know how Rei feels about this because you know he hates hospitals."

"Yeah but the look in his eyes didn't show any fear."

"Did you even look?"

"Yeah for a minute."

"That was your mistake. Now we have to make sure that he does eat and if he doesn't then you will have to stay with him if he gets a feeding tube."

When they came back into the room, Rei had finished eating and was falling asleep. Kai helped Rei to lie down and pulled up the cover. When Rei was asleep, Kai went to get the doctor for him to check over Rei over again before he went to sleep himself. He was staying the night to make sure Rei was safe and didn't have any nightmares. After Rei was asleep, Kai stayed up a little while longer to see how Rei was in his sleep and so he could watch incase Rei had a nightmare. That night, Rei started to whimper in his sleep and Kai was right at his side. When Kai was at Rei's side, he was able to calm him down by talking to Rei, letting him know that he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Does anyone have any ideas of what I should add for the next chapter?


End file.
